Sin rumbo
by Gushu
Summary: Mi fic para el concurso de Total Drama Fanfiction Awards: Izzy siempre estuvo cerca de perder la cordura, sin embargo, durante su escape de un extraño lugar, puede que por fin se sepa que es real y que no. Betareader: Chonguis' Mother.


**FICHA DE DATOS – CONCURSO TOTAL DRAMA FANFICTION AWARDS**

**Nombre del autor: **Enrique Alberto Randolfe.

**Seudónimo:** Gushu.

**Edad: **19.

**Nacionalidad: **Argentino.

**Breve resumen de la historia: **"Sin rumbo", toma de punto de partida a Izzy encerrada en alguna clase de lugar, pero una vez que escapa, las cosas empiezan a ponerse raras, y cuesta saber cuando algo es real, o solo un invento de ella. Sucede luego de la primera temporada pero quitando de continuidad las siguientes. Muestra una evolución del delicado estado mental de Izzy.

**Categoría: **Temática general.

**Sub Categoría: **Drama.

**Sin rumbo**

—Felicidades, Owen, eres el nuevo ganador de Total Drama Island —dijo Chris, y todos aplaudieron, incluida Izzy, estaba muy feliz de que el divertido y pachoncito hubiera sido el ganador, muy, muy feliz.

Entonces todos agarraron y arrojaron al lago a Chris y al Chef, todo era tan divertido, habían pasado unas semanas esplendidas, ¿y que si el ejercito aun la buscaba?, llevaban años buscándola, y siempre habían fallado, siempre…

Izzy abrió los ojos, y se encontró en un lugar que no era su casa, ni la Isla del Drama, todo era blanco y acolchonado, y ella llevaba una camisa de fuerza, ¿la habían capturado? Bueno, no importaba, sabía cómo zafarse de esas cosas. Entonces, empezó a forcejear, pero la situación no cambiaba, y le empezaron a doler los brazos.

La puerta se abrió, y dos personas vestidas como médicos ingresaron.

— ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?, querida Izzy —dijo uno de ellos, alto, de pelo negro y grandes anteojos.

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto la chica.

El hombre solo puso una cara de tristeza, y le indico algo a su compañero, cuyo rostro no podía verse bien, que empezó a anotar cosas. ¿Sería el jefe en esto?

—Nunca les revelare donde escondí el tesoro —sonrió Izzy, en realidad, ella no sabía de ningún tesoro, pero pensó que con eso podría mantenerlos ocupados, hasta saber qué querían en realidad de ella, o si eran del ejercito.

—Por favor, no hagas una escena —dijo el hombre de pelo negro, no parecía con ganas de mantener una conversación.

Izzy espero para ver si se acercaba, pero no noto que lo hiciera, así que decidió actuar por su cuenta. Con una gran rapidez, logro estirar su larga pierna hasta pegarle una patada en el rostro, quebrándole los anteojos y tirándolo al suelo.

Luego se dirigió hacia el otro, que parecía asustado. Al final resulto que solo era un joven, tal vez por la edad ni siquiera supiera bien en que estaba metido.

—Sácame esto —le dijo Izzy intentando parecer lo más agresiva posible, aunque en realidad se lo estaba pasando genial.

El joven vestido como médico intento negarse, pero la chica empezó a gruñir y a llenar su boca de baba, como si estuviera rabiosa, causando que se asustara mucho. Al final, no dudo en sacar una pequeña llave, que abría un candado en el medio del pecho de Izzy, liberándola de su camisa de fuerza.

—Ahora dame tu arma —pero el muchacho le mostro que no llevaba ninguna—. Ya veo, tendrás que ser mi rehén, en ese caso.

Izzy arrastro al chico agarrándolo del cuello, por los distintos pasillos. El lugar no parecía una base militar, se escuchaban algunos extraños gritos de mujeres de fondo, y personas vestidas como el personal de un hospital, pasaban de un lado a otro, deteniéndose al ver lo que pasaba.

La muchacha razonó que no la había atrapado el ejército. Tal vez fueran miembros de algún culto satánico que usaba mujeres como sacrificio. Le daba igual, ya se había enfrentado a grupos así en el pasado, y ella siempre salía victoriosa.

Varias personas vestidas como guardias de seguridad llegaron, pero no se atrevieron a intervenir, por miedo que Izzy ahorcara al joven médico. Mientras tanto, ella empezó a pensar que esos no eran más que disfraces, seguramente para algún acto indecoroso con las mujeres capturadas, tuvo suerte de escapar del sujeto de los anteojos.

Algunos de los guardias si dispararon, pero con armas que largaban dardos tranquilizantes, seguramente de ese modelo nuevo para uso con humanos. Izzy no tuvo problemas en hacer que impactaran en el médico, que cayó en un profundo sueño. Muchos dardos podrían matarlo, así que nadie más se atrevió a continuar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la chica llegara a lo que parecía la puerta principal. Al abrirla de par en par, vio un lejano cielo naranja por el atardecer, y una larga pradera, que eventualmente se cortaba abruptamente, dando a mar abierto. Solo a lo lejos se divisaba tierra firme nuevamente.

Decidió dejar al rehén, y comenzó a caminar por los lugares de la isla, moviéndose con rapidez. Había escapado de un edificio bastante grande, parecía un antiguo castillo. Pero ya era cosa del pasado.

En ese momento razonó que solo llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón blanco semitransparente, no era ropa para andar por ahí, así que se dirigió hacia unas casas que se veían a lo lejos. En una de ellas, había ropa colgada, así que tomo un Jean y una simple camiseta blanca de mangas cortas. No quería abusar, así que no tomó nada más. Pero para ella era normal andar por la vida sin ropa interior ni calzado.

Varias veces fue encontrada por perros enviados a buscarla, pero no tenía problemas en desorientarlos o hacerlos huir luego de unos certeros golpes de artes marciales. Pero no podía durar para siempre, así que busco un barco que le permitiera irse.

Al final encontró una pequeña lancha a motor, aunque no tenía la llave, no le tomo nada de tiempo falsear el sistema, y hacerla arrancar. Los gritos del dueño, que salió de la casa al escuchar el ruido, de poco sirvieron.

Izzy se decepciono un poco cuando llegó al continente, esperaba que la fueran a buscar con helicópteros, o tal vez osos polares amaestrados, hacia mucho que no veía de esos. Pero nada.

Vagó por las rutas, sus conocimientos de exploración, parecían estar funcionando mal, ya que no encontraba un pueblo donde sus sentidos le indicaban. Pero al final dio con un puesto de carretera.

Ya dentro, sentada en una grasienta silla, presto atención a que ya era de noche afuera. El lugar entero apestaba a comida rancia y años de poca limpieza. Aunque todo estaba blanco, tocando las paredes, ya te dabas cuenta que no era precisamente por la pintura. El lugar estaba bastante vacío, solo unas dos o tres personas comiendo, y una mujer detrás de la barra, de pelo corto y castaño, cara de pocos amigos, y un continuo movimiento de mandíbulas por el tabaco que masticaba. Era fácil notar que esa mujer era el único personal del lugar, y no parecía muy interesada en atender a Izzy, que se había sentado bastante lejos de la barra, al final, de todas maneras, se dirigió hacia la mesa.

— ¿Qué va a pedir?, señora —preguntó sin el mas mínimo intento de demostrar algo de respeto.

Izzy la miro con mala cara, no le gustaba que la trataran así, como si fuera una vieja, pero pidió el menú, recibiendo una negativa, ya que allí no tenían.

—Parece que la dama está perdida y no tiene mucho dinero —dijo una voz que Izzy pudo reconocer, se la oía más adulta, pero era la de su querido Owen, y se dio vuelta con alegría.

El gordinflón efectivamente estaba allí, sonriendo como siempre, y con su clásica vestimenta, parecía que el tiempo no lo había cambiado en nada.

—Siempre lo mismo —dijo la camarera, mientras seguía masticando el tabaco—. Deberías darte cuenta cuando las mujeres no son de tu edad.

Owen hizo caso omiso y se sentó frente a Izzy, ella sintió el calor de tener frente sí a su amor, le pareció raro el comentario de la mujer, ya que no parecían de edades distintas, aunque tal vez ella se veía un poco mas grande.

—Dime, ¿qué hace una mujer como tú por aquí? —preguntó el adolescente ligeramente obeso, pero Izzy solo se río.

—Vamos, Owen, no hagas como si no me conocieras.

Owen ladeo la cabeza, como si no entendiera, cuando se escucharon unos ruidos de autos frenándose fuera, junto con ruido de sirenas.

—No otra vez —dijo la camarera que atendía el local, y se escondió debajo de la barra.

Las luces que titilaban eran fácilmente reconocibles, eran de la policía, y seguramente estaban buscando a Izzy.

—No te preocupes, Owen —sonrió esta—. Saldremos en un santiamén.

—Pero… —intento decir este, pero fue arrastrado por Izzy, que lo saco por una puerta trasera, donde la policía aun no había llegado.

— ¿Tienes auto? —le pregunto.

—Sí, pero la policía seguro lo verá salir, esta adelante y…

—Dame las llaves.

Izzy las tomo ni bien Owen las saco de su bolsillo, y se subió lo más rápido que pudo al automóvil rojo que le señalo, un modelo bastante viejo. Acelero a más no poder luego de que Owen se subiera al lado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto uno de los policías al notar el auto.

—No te preocupes —le respondió el dirigente de la operación—. Malone sigue adentro.

La policía se preparó, mientras el sujeto en cuestión, un traficante de armas, que estaba adentro, intentaba encontrar la forma de salir.

Izzy no tuvo en cuenta eso, y seguía acelerando lo más rápidamente que el auto podía.

—Sabes, creo que no vienen a por nosotros —dijo Owen levemente nervioso.

—No, quieren que creamos eso, pero sé que están atrás nuestro, siempre lo están, buscándome sin importar cuánto quiera vivir, negándome la existencia solo por ser diferente.

Owen pensó en abrir la puerta, cualquier cosa parecía más seguro que esto, pero la velocidad era demasiada.

—Recuerdo esa vez —dijo Izzy, cada vez menos centrada—. En que tú y yo tuvimos una casa, fue hermoso, luego de la competencia, cuando llevábamos seis meses saliendo. Era la antigua casa de tu familia, ya que con el dinero compraron una nueva. Esos días fueron perfectos.

—Mira, yo no quiero meterme en esto, solo te hable porque me atraen las mujeres grandes y…

—Entonces todo era sencillo, las fiestas, los muchachos, teníamos muchos amigos, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, hasta incluso veíamos a Noah a veces. Pero si, éramos todos distintos, y las diferencias fueron separándonos. Siempre pensé que Duncan dejaría de ser un delincuente, no esperaba que terminara sobrepasando el límite de esa manera tan horrible, dejando a Courtney sola. Creo que eso nos separó para siempre, ella prometió dedicarse a ayudar a la gente desde ese momento, para reparar el haber sido tan egoísta antes. No era su culpa lo que paso, pero no podía evitar pensar eso. Y cada vez nos veíamos menos luego, y las cosas se ponían tensas, ya no podíamos juntarlos a todos, ni siquiera a una mínima parte —Izzy paro de hablar un segundo, recordaba los momentos—. Pero las cosas prosperaron en nuestra vida personal, pasó el tiempo, y…, quisimos tener hijos —sonrió por unos segundos antes de seguir—. Lo había olvidado, pensaras que soy tonta.

—Ni se me paso por la cabeza —agregó Owen nervioso, intentando disimular que sudaba mucho. Izzy comenzó a verlo un poco más flaco de lo que lo recordaba.

—Siempre fuiste tan dulce, pero fui mala contigo en ese momento, sobre todo cuando los médicos dijeron que no podría tenerlos nunca —una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, cada vez yendo más al llanto—. Era como que todo de repente se venía cuesta abajo, tuvimos problemas económicos, y las discusiones y…, esa vez, discutimos muy fuerte.

Las imágenes chocan en la mente de la chica, sin centrarse, sin llevar a nada, solo al dolor.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, entonces Owen noto que había varios coches patrulla siguiéndolos. El que empezó todo lo hizo solamente porque el auto superaba la velocidad permitida, los demás fueron solicitados para ayudar cuando las cosas parecían complicarse.

—En serio, deberías detenerte —Owen agarro el volante, pero Izzy no parecía hacer caso, y el automóvil seguía andando—. ¿Qué te pasa?, muévete.

Izzy seguía sin responder, y finalmente la desgracia pasó, cayeron por el borde de la ruta, hacia un descampado, por suerte el barro fue frenando el vehículo, pero los baches terminaron causando que ambos se golpearan, dejando a Owen inconsciente.

La chica salió del auto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y vio a los autos de policía que se paraban a su alrededor.

—No se me acerquen —gritó—. Tengo bombas alrededor de mi cuerpo y las hare explotar.

Obviamente solo mentía, pero esperaba que le creyeran el tiempo suficiente para salir de ahí.

Un nuevo auto se sumo a los que estaban de antes, que Izzy creyó reconocer de alguna parte. Una mujer de pelo marrón, y unas leves arrugas, lo que indicaban una edad cercana a los cincuenta, salió del mismo.

—No le crean —le indico a los policías—. Yo la conozco, es mi paciente.

Los oficiales vieron las credenciales de la mujer, y decidieron confiar en ella.

La mujer solicito que llamaran a una ambulancia, y comenzó a caminar hacia Izzy.

—Aléjate o explotare —dijo ella.

—Por favor, Izzy —pidió la mujer—. No lo hagas más complicado.

—Yo… ¿te conozco?

La mujer dijo su nombre, pero Izzy se lo tomo a peor.

—Mientes, solo quieres alejarme de Owen.

—Izzy, el no es Owen.

Izzy quiso marcar de nuevo la obvia mentira, pero en vez de eso miro atrás, encontrando lo que menos esperaba. Sentado en el asiento del auto, inconsciente y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su frente, se encontraba un chico totalmente desconocido para ella, era un poco relleno, pero nada que ver con Owen, y además su pelo y su edad eran claramente distintos.

—Esto no puede ser, es un engaño —grito Izzy—. Solo quieren separarnos porque saben que nos amamos, nosotros vamos a estar juntos por siempre.

—Recuerda, Izzy, recuerda todo, Owen y vos llegaron a estar juntos.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero…

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de entonces?

—Yo, yo…

Los recuerdos fueron llegando, hubo un día en que se produjo una discusión, ya no era por el tema de los hijos, sino por el estado mental de la chica, los médicos decían que se estaba deteriorando más de la cuenta, y que necesitaba medicamentos urgentemente. Pero ella nunca los había tomado antes, incluso cuando se los recetaron de pequeña, y no quería empezar ahora. La discusión siguió su camino, aumentándose de manera violenta, y el final fue repentino, inesperado, y doloroso.

Lo siguiente ya no existía para Izzy, desde el mismo momento en que el cuerpo de Owen cayó al suelo sin vida, su mente no quería seguir recordando, pero ahora volvía.

—Fui yo, ¿no? —pregunto la chica.

—Izzy, ven, se que hasta ahora no ha dado resultados, pero podemos ayudarte —dijo la mujer con voz calmada.

Izzy se acerco lentamente, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, los policías reaccionaron, pero no actuaron al recibir el aviso de la doctora con la mano de que no lo hicieran.

La médica acompaño a Izzy hasta la ambulancia, que ya había llegado, al verse reflejada en los vidrios, noto que su edad no era la que ella creía, definitivamente se veía como una mujer llegando a los cincuenta, y se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había malgastado.

Mientras los enfermeros le colocaban sedantes para que descansara, miro por última vez a la doctora, que estaba a su lado.

—Gracias, Courtney —fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a dormir.

A veces, puede que pensemos que la locura no es necesariamente algo malo, y que incluso nos hace recuperarnos y ser más inventivos, pero cuando la evasión de la realidad es muy grande, es cuando más necesitamos ayuda de otros. Tal vez nuestro mundo propio nos parezca mejor, pero la realidad aunque no nos demos cuenta, siempre la supera, y es allí donde debemos esperar encontrar nuestro verdadero lugar.

FIN.


End file.
